<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Hearts by adepressedmeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516520">Dear Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme'>adepressedmeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A little teaser for the next story I'm working on</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Deegan/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That's How the Weekend Goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little teaser for the next story I'm working on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm always looking for people who know how to handle themselves in dangerous situations. From what I hear, you may fit the bill.” </p><p>Those were the first words that Edward said to me over a glass of bourbon at the Third Rail. We sat in that bar all night together as Edward explained the job to me. I was suspicious at first, but I came around. Nothing like a little liquid courage to bring a woman around on a dangerous mission from a rugged stranger. </p><p>The mission was supposed to be straight forward, but that was before anyone knew that the raider bastards had sampled the product I was sent to retrieve. Edward left out the bit about the mysterious serum giving insane boosts to strength. I understood why he left it out though, didn’t want me to run off and sell it. I would have done the same in his shoes. </p><p>I made it to the Cabot house a little worse for wear. I had some wounds that hadn’t healed yet because I used the last of my stimpaks on Dogmeat, who took a nasty shotgun blast to the side. I would do anything to keep him safe, so I didn’t think twice when I stuck three of them in him. It wasn't the best way to spend the weekend. </p><p>Edward almost looked surprised to see me make it there alive. He was surprised though when I handed him the last vial of the serum that was left untouched. He took it graciously and handed me a bag of caps that now seemed light given the amount of pain I went through to get them. I would be lying if I said I was doing it all for the caps though, part of me just wanted to see Edward again. I couldn’t help feeling soft on the pre-war ghoul. He carried himself as Nate used to, in that soldier way. Strong back and all. </p><p>He seemed to take notice to me too, I noticed his eyes lingering on me longer than on the members of the Cabot family. He smiled a lot in the Third Rail, but didn’t smile in this house. Maybe I was just reading into things that didn’t exist. Who knows, I guess I’ll find out on this next mission. We’re traveling together to Parsons State Insane Asylum. I was assured by Edward that it was a routine visit to make sure everything was running properly and that I was only needed as an extra gun for traveling. </p><p>I’m not going to lie, I’m looking forward to this mission. It has been a while since I traveled with anyone, having left Preston months ago to run the Minutemen in my absence. I put on my combat armor over my jeans and red flannel shirt. My combat shotgun in my arms and my 45 on my hip. A combat knife was housed on my right calf in its leather holster. With a look to the ghoul at my side, I opened the front door of the Cabot House and stepped into the wastes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Will Never Ever Let you Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We made our way to the asylum. Edward didn’t tell me anything about the place other than the fact it’s housing something very valuable and dangerous. I guess that was enough for me to go on. I assumed it was a sort of weapon. </p>
<p>Edward held a hand up to me, signaling to stop and be quiet. Just up ahead was a band of raiders. </p>
<p>“Think we can go around them?” I whispered close to him. <br/>“No, we’re going to have to go through,” Edward sighed. <br/>“I can handle them,” I assured him. <br/>“I’m sure you could, on my mark,” he crouched down and made it behind a wall. </p>
<p>He signaled me to follow so I copied his zig-zag pattern and took to the wall beside him. I took a moment to appreciate his size. I was a fairly tall woman myself, but he was something else. Coming in over 6 feet. His chin was strong and I let my mind wander for a moment about how that chin would feel pressed against my neck if he were to suck on it. It was only a momentary thought as Edward gave the signal to rush the men. </p>
<p>I had one man taken down before everyone could react. The assault rifle in Edward’s skilled hands took down two raiders before the rest of the men could return fire. I threw myself at the ground behind a wooden wall for cover. Edward used a car in the same fashion. </p>
<p>One raider was dumb enough to try and rush me with a baseball bat covered in nails. It only took one shot from my shotgun to send the man flying backwards. I smiled as his blood hit my face, proud of managing to take down three of the bastards without getting a single scratch. Unfortunately, Edward was not facing the same scenario. I looked over to the car and saw him clutching his left arm where blood poured from. He only had one hand on his rifle so he couldn’t aim it properly. </p>
<p>A female raider was rushing him and he was fairly helpless to fight her. Before she managed to get within range of her bat, I shouted at her to get her attention. I felt that she was too far away for my shotgun to be effective enough to kill her, so I grabbed my combat knife and threw it at her. The blade slid easily into her forehead like it was cutting butter. Her lifeless body hit the ground with a thud as I ran over to Edward. </p>
<p>I reached into my bag and grabbed a small towel. I instructed Edward to use it to press into the wound while I double checked for any hiding raiders. As expected, there was one more. A man that was cowering inside of a building that used to be a small diner. I didn’t hesitate to blow his brains out on the bar with my shotgun. If the military taught me anything, it was to not hesitate in a hostile environment. I’m not a monster that’s numb to killing unlike these raiders though, I just knew how to hold it in until I’m in a safe place to let the emotions out. </p>
<p>I rushed back over to Edward, “What happened?” I reached for a stimpak. <br/>“Hunting rifle shot through the arm,” he clenched his jaw as I removed the towel and injected the stimpak into him. <br/>“Why the hell do you not wear armor on your left arm?” I questioned. <br/>“Never found a piece that fit,” he replied. <br/>“Fair,” I sighed, knowing how hard it is to find things that fit. <br/>“Come sit down over here,” I pointed to a wrecked building, “I can stitch up what the stimpak left open.” <br/>“You used your own stimpak on me?” He questioned as I reached back into my bag for a needle and thread. <br/>“Yeah I only have one more though so I need to save it for another emergency. You’ll have to deal with stitches,” I informed him. <br/>“I’ll give you the caps for a replacement when we get back,” he told me. <br/>“No need, just glad you’re okay,” I smiled at him. <br/>He averted his eyes from mine, “So where did you learn how to do this?” <br/>I put in a second stitch, “Military. Before the war, I left the army as a master sergeant. Served several years.” <br/>“I served for a time too,” he met my eyes. <br/>“I could tell,” I laughed as I finished the last stitch. <br/>“You’re pretty perceptive aren’t you?” He commented. <br/>“Had to be to survive,” I replied. <br/>“Ain’t that the truth,” he rolled his shoulder around, “Hey, thanks.” <br/>“No problem. We should probably rest here for a while before we head back out again. You should take some time,” I suggested. <br/>“No, we have to get to the asylum sooner rather than later,” he countered. <br/>“No, we’re going to take a break,” I pushed back. <br/>“Fine, a short one,” he conceded. <br/>“Deal,” I winked at him. </p>
<p>I caught a little shut-eye while we were stopped after I picked off what I could from the dead raiders’ bodies. Edward refused to get any sleep. When I woke up Edward was watching me. It would have been creepy if I didn’t actually like it. He averted his eyes again when he noticed I saw him. </p>
<p>We headed back on the road free of any more trouble aside from the odd wasteland creature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this little slice of ghoul love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fucked. That’s what we were. Edward nursed a shot leg and I had a bullet to my hip. The last stimpak had been used about an hour back and we still had several damned junk-up raiders ahead of us before we could reach the elevator. Things were looking real grim. </p>
<p>“Sole!” Edward shouted from beside me, “Two at one, one at eight.” </p>
<p>“Understood,” I confirmed, “I’ll take one. You handle eight.” </p>
<p>Edward nodded and adjusted his grip on his rifle. I nodded back to signal our move, both of us jumping from our crouched position behind a counter. Two bullets from pipe rifles whizzed passed us before I could make my shot. My shotgun sprayed and pelleted lead into the two raiders at one o’clock. Edward made his target too. </p>
<p>We had a moment to breathe, “Edward,” I started, “We need to wrap that leg.” </p>
<p>“I can manage,” he tried to argue, but stopped as my hands reached his wound. </p>
<p>“Don’t me stupid,” I scolded, “You’re going to slow us down if you keep bleeding out.” </p>
<p>“Fine,” he grumbled as I wrapped a cloth tightly around his leg. He was quite as I worked until he noticed the blood staining my jeans. “Hey,” he pulled me by the hand so I would stand for a better view, “You’re hurt.” </p>
<p>I glanced down and grimaced, “It’s fine. It missed the important things.” </p>
<p>“Do you have any more stimpaks?” He questioned. </p>
<p>“No. If I did I would have used it on you by now,” I scoffed. </p>
<p>“Here,” Edward reached in his chest pocket and pulled out a few colorful pills that looked chalky. “It’s buffout. I try not to use it since it’s so addictive, but this seems like a good time for it.” </p>
<p>“Agreed,” I took one of the tablets and chewed it for rapid absorption.</p>
<p>Edward did the same, “Come on. The elevator’s not far from here.” </p>
<p>I followed Edward closely as we snuck around, looking for more raiders. None were found, so we jumped in the elevator and took a moment to catch our breath. I leaned my head back on the wall, trying not to focus on the dull pain in my hip. I was lucky that the bullet dodged all my important veins and arteries. </p>
<p>“As soon as we finish here, I’m going to dig that bullet out,” Edward promised. </p>
<p>“Trying to get me out of my pants soldier?” I teased. </p>
<p>Edward formed something like a blush over his scarred skin, “It’s- It’s not like that.” </p>
<p>I put a hand on his shoulder, “relax. I’m just fucking with you.” </p>
<p>“Right,” he sighed and averted his eyes from me. </p>
<p>The elevator screeched open. There was a large room ahead of us with glass viewing. Inside was a smaller room with a strange looking older man in it. There were also four more raiders scurrying around, seemingly trying to open the door.  </p>
<p>“Shit,” Edward grabbed a radio at his side, “They are trying to free Lorenzo. Jack is the only one who knows the failsafe code.” </p>
<p>“Didn’t you radio him hours ago?” I questioned. </p>
<p>“Yeah…”he sighed before clicking on his two way radio, “Jack. It’s Edward. They’re attempting to free Lorenzo.” </p>
<p>His radio buzzed and Jack’s voice clicked in a static fashion, “I’m at the entrance of the asylum. Just keep them busy.” </p>
<p>“How?” I asked Edward. </p>
<p>He sighed, “I’ll open the doors from here, but they can only be opened one at a time. You’ll have to go alone.” </p>
<p>“Damn,” I rolled my shoulders back, “Four raiders all on my own eh? Fuck me.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Edward gave me a sympathetic smile, “You don’t have to kill them all, just keep their attention. Jack will be here soon so I’ll join you as soon as possible.” </p>
<p>“I expected an increase in pay for this,” I laughed nervously,” Open the door.” </p>
<p>Edward nodded and pressed a button to open the first set of doors. Why there were so many damned doors to this room, I’d never know. None of the raiders had appeared to notice me yet, so I took the advantage to blast one to pieces. There was one that was obviously their leader with his combat armor and brass knuckles. My next target would be the only other one with a gun, a young woman with a pipe pistol. </p>
<p>“You bitch!” The woman screamed as she noticed the man I shot bleeding out on the floor. </p>
<p>Having two men with close ranged weapons made running around difficult. I kept racing around the room in random patterns to keep the gunner off me, but the man with the brass knuckles was faster. I took a jab to my gut as I turned on my heel to face him. The good news was that the woman wouldn’t shoot since he was so close, but that also meant I was in range for each one of his gabs. </p>
<p>By the time I lined up a good shot with mr. metal-for-hands, he was able to knock the shotgun from my hands. Now, in the military I gained a lot of hand to hand experience, but there was a reason I stuck to my shotgun. I caught one fist in my hand, feeling the metal vibrate my bones. Grabbing my 45 would be useless as the second man with a bat came close enough to start swinging. I was kept on my toes, trying to stay close enough to avoid being shot while also being far enough away to be out of grasp. </p>
<p>I barely managed to stay up as the bat made contact with my side. My combat armor only did so much to soften the impact, leaving me dropping to the ground. I quickly fought through the pain to grab my combat knife, slicing the arm of the brass knuckled man. </p>
<p>“You cunt! You’ll pay for that!” He howled, swinging and making contact with my face. </p>
<p>I could feel my skin split and start to swell and bleed. Light shot across my vision and I started seeing stars. The bat made contact with my leg as I tried to regain balance. I screamed as I felt my knee dislocate. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jack rushing into the room with Edward. </p>
<p>“Hello, Jack. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of a personal visit,” Lorenzo’s voice called out. </p>
<p>“Those idiots are trying to shut down the Abremalin field! That's the only thing keeping Lorenzo from breaking out of there!” Jack yelled over the intercom. </p>
<p>Edward was making his way quickly through the series of doors as I caught a swing of a bat with my arm. I would be very bruised if I survived this. Just as the bat was coming down to my head, Edward’s rifle shot across the room and downed the man. </p>
<p>“Sole!” He shouted out as he exchanged rounds with the female raider. </p>
<p>I took the momentary pause of the last male raider to rush across the floor to my dropped gun. I rolled onto my back and fired without aiming, hitting half of the large man. He shouted and stumbled back. I tossed the gun and tackled him to the floor. Without remorse, I stabbed my combat knife into him again and again. His blood splattered over me, the adrenaline keeping me from feeling the extent of my wounds. </p>
<p>Edward came behind me and pulled me off of him, “He’s dead. It’s done. Stop.” Tears started streaming down my face, but I barely felt them. “You’re okay,” he tried to comfort me. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I sniffled, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” </p>
<p>“Sure thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>